


An Old Argument

by ITZ Little Pretty (CupcakeGirlA)



Series: The Before Series [3]
Category: Hanson, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/ITZ%20Little%20Pretty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little “discussion” between husband and wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Argument

“Oh come on, Natalie! Shelly is completely harmless!” Tay said in exasperation. They had been fighting for 20 minutes already, both of them talking in circles. Neither of them willing to budge on their side of the argument. Both to stubborn to give in quite yet.

“Harmless or not, I don’t want her here!” Natalie spat back. 

“You are being utterly ridiculous. Shelly is a friend. I’m not just going to send her away because you feel jealous and insecure!” Tay fired back. Natalie narrowed her eyes at him, her cheeks flushing pink with anger and a bit of embarrassment. 

“Jealous?! Jealous? You listen here, Jordan Taylor Hanson, I put up with a hell of a lot of shit when I was your girlfriend. I put up with a whole lot more now that I’m your wife. I travel the country with you, dragging our babies along behind us, so that we can be a family. My home is a tour bus, and I rarely see MY side of the family tree. But I put up with it all for you! For our children! So that we can all be together. I put up with the name calling, the picture taking. The Psychotic fans who snuggle up to you and make propositions as if by some miracle you’ll decide that they’re your soul mate, and that the kids and I will just disappear. Well I won’t put up with this. I will not have your ex-girlfriend following you around like a lost puppy in need of a good home. I won’t do it! I won’t watch her fawn all over you just because you dated her a million years ago for a whole two months. She needs to get over it already and accept that you’ve moved on!” Her voice was full of emotion, rising and falling. She talked quickly, her hands flying as she spoke. 

“Natalie,” he said calmly, reaching for her. She moved away cutting him off before he could say more. 

“Don’t you ‘Natalie’ me! How would you feel if my ex-boyfriends randomly showed up on the tour? How would you feel if they hung all over me the way that she does you? You wouldn’t stand for it, Taylor. And I won’t either!!” Taylor watched her as her face crumpled. He felt like an Asshole. 

“Okay Honey, just calm down. It’s okay. I get it. I understand. Just breathe.” He wrapped his arms around her and she seemed to deflate into him. Her arms circled around his waist. 

“I’m sorry, Tay. I just love you so much. And I understand about the fans. They love you guys, too. And I try not to let it bother me. But I get tired of watching people pinch my husbands ass, while slipping him their phone number,” she sniffed into his neck. 

“I know, and it’s okay,” he murmured quietly. 

“I’m sorry. I just wish more of them could respect that you did marry me, and that we’re forever.” She pressed her face closer to his neck, her words muffled by the skin there. His hair swept over her face as she clung to him, surrounding her like a blanket. 

“I love you, Nat. I’m just sorry you have to put up with so much to be with me,” he whispered. He gently guided her face up, wiping at her tears. She smiled, face blotchy from crying and old anger. 

“Yeah well, I guess you’re worth it in the end,” she whispered. He laughed then, pressing his lips to hers in a simple kiss. 

“I’ll try and do better, and I’ll have a talk with Shelly. She’s welcome to still come to the concerts and shows, but no more hanging around backstage or on the bus. I’m serious. Everything will work out.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. She nodded, wiping at the last traces of tears on her face. “I love you, ok?” he whispered. She smiled and stood on tiptoe to press a kiss to his mouth. 

“I love you, too,” she said after pulling away. 

“Come on, show starts in like an hour. You feed Penny, I’ll feed Ez?” he asked. She nodded. 

“Yeah, good luck though. He hasn’t had any green vegetables yet today. You know how he hates eating anything green…” she trailed off, his laughter make her smile again.


End file.
